Automobiles and other motorized vehicles employ different types of light assemblies, including headlamps, warning lamps, and signaling lamps. Rather than relying on a single bulb, light assemblies are beginning to rely on a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) to generate the light emitted by these assemblies. For safety purposes, it is important that the light produced by such light assemblies remain bright. If one or more of the LEDs is faulty, vehicle manufactures typically mandate that all of the LEDs cease producing light, thereby disabling the light assembly.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a driver circuit that implements the one out all out feature required by a vehicle light assembly. It is also desirable that the light produced by such light assemblies maintain the same intensity across a range of supply voltages which are commonly experienced in a vehicle.
This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.